Moonlight Rebels - TWICE
by Takkaori
Summary: Alors que Mina et Momo rentrent ensemble, les deux jeunes filles décident d'aller plus loin dans leur relation... Yuri et lemon ! Sailor Moon AU, mais c'est surtout sous-entendu ici. Le texte est centré sur la relation des persos. Fluff !


**Hey !**

 **Cette fic est un AU Sailor Moon, mais ça ne se voit pas trop ici, c'est surtout une sorte de PWP (avec du romantisme, ne vous inquiétez pas) bonus en rapport avec la fic en question, qui comprend un univers développé et une histoire que j'espère rendre bien quand je pourrai la faire.**

 **Ici on a juste un Mina x Momo basique, quelques allusions mais rien qui n'empêche la compréhension du récit :). C'est vraiment simple et mignon !**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez :).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« M-Mina ! » s'exclama Momo.

Elle venait de lâcher un cri, son dos percutant la porte derrière elle, contre laquelle sa petite-amie venait de la plaquer, en un bruit mat. Momo avait encore ses clés en main, elle n'avait même pas pu ouvrir que la brunette l'avait retourné et s'était jetée sur ses lèvres. La châtaine n'avait pas protesté. Leurs bouches s'étaient liées, la langue sournoise de la plus jeune s'infiltrant à l'intérieur de la sienne. Leurs salives se mêlaient alors que leurs appendices humides se frottaient l'un contre l'autre. Momo peinait à respirer, elle haletait même, de doux spasmes agitant son bas ventre. Les mains de Mina se posèrent sur ses hanches, massant la taille de sa jupe. Elle glissa une jambe entre les siennes, Momo sursautant. Elle n'était pas contre les attentions de sa petite-amie, pour le moins entreprenante, mais dans le couloir de son appartement… Bon sang !

Elle repoussa Mina quand cette dernière remonta sa jambe, sa cuisse se heurtant à son entrejambe, exerçant un frottement que la jeune fille était loin de trouver désagréable, d'une pression de la main sur l'épaule.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'enquit la brune en reculant, le regret visible dans le regard. « Tu ne veux pas ? »

Momo secoua la tête, essoufflée, les joues rouges.

« Ce n'est pas ça… Mais laisse-moi au moins ouvrir la porte. Si on nous surprenait là… »

La jeune fille n'osa pas finir sa phrase, la gêne l'envahissant. Momo était plutôt tête en l'air et avait tendance à oublier le monde autour d'elle lorsqu'elle était absorbée, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que s'exposer à la vue de tous ne l'embarrassait pas. Mina sourit. Elle était la plus calme, malgré son tempérament revêche, et Momo savait qu'elle ne se plaisait pas à la rendre mal à l'aise pour autant, si elle adorait la taquiner.

« Désolée, chérie, » elle eut un rictus. « Tu sais que ça m'excite toujours de te voir de te battre. Mon cœur fait des bonds dans ma poitrine et… » Elle se pencha vers elle, guidant la main de la plus grande jusqu'à son entrecuisse, « je crois que je suis trempée. »

 _Oh merde._

Momo n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Mina eut la décence de rougir pour sa part. Elle était honnête, parfois trop. Mais ça… Elles n'avaient encore rien fait sur le plan sexuel. Momo n'aurait pas été contre. Seulement, elle ignorait si ce n'était pas trop tôt. Elle n'était pas expérimentée en relations entre filles, et si elle avait déjà eu des petits-amis, jamais aucun d'eux n'avait atterri dans son lit. Elle était vierge. Elles en avaient déjà parlé, donc Momo savait que ce n'était pas le cas de Mina. Elle s'en fichait, de ça. Seulement, tout était nouveau pour elle, et les soucis avec sa tâche de Guerrière Sailor étaient déjà nombreux. Elle n'était pas prête à considérer leur relation sur ce plan-là pour l'instant, et ne savait pas comment éviter d'offenser Mina.

En revanche… Il fallait l'admettre, elle la désirait.

Elle fut décontenancée, et se déroba à l'emprise de Mina.

« Je vais ouvrir. »

La brunette sourit, reposant bien vite une main sur sa hanche. Momo n'en fut pas gênée. Elle tourna les clés dans la serrure, entendit le petit cliquetis du rouage et elles entrèrent. A peine eut-elle refermée que Mina attira de nouveau son visage au sien. Elle l'embrassa affectueusement, ne continuant pas davantage.

« Il y a un problème, Momo ? »

Sa voix calme apaisa l'agitation furieuse de la poitrine de Momo. La jeune fille rougit, et prit la décision de déclarer nettement :

« Je crois que je ne suis pas prête à ça. » Devant le regard interrogatif de Mina, elle rajouta : « Coucher. Je ne suis pas prête. »

Mina sourit.

« Je vois. Ne t'inquiète pas, on ira à ton rythme si tu ne le sens pas encore.

—Tu n'es pas déçue ? » s'inquiéta la châtaine.

La plus jeune lui offrit un sourire. Sa main remonta sa hanche à un peu plus haut, le long de son flanc. Elle le caressa doucement.

« Non, je te l'ai dit. On fera ce que tu veux, quand tu le veux. »

Étrangement, la compréhension et la gentillesse de Mina renforçaient la confiance en elle que ressentait Momo. Cette fois, ce fut elle qui l'attira plus près, et qui lia leurs visages. Le baiser ne resta pas chaste longtemps. Les langues recommencèrent à jouer doucement. La main de Momo agrippait la nuque de Mina, la jeune fille emprisonnant ses hanches, puis ses mains passèrent sous sa jupe, qu'elles relevèrent. Elle se colla contre elle, leurs bassins se cognant. Momo ne la repoussait pas, sachant que Mina respecterait ses limites. Son toucher était doux, frais. Un peu froid, peut-être. Un membre taquin fut bientôt entre ses cuisses : sa main tâtait sa culotte, glissant le long de ses lèvres au travers du tissu, appuyant sur ses points de plaisir. Sa propriétaire lui jetait un regard pénétrant.

« On n'est pas obligé d'aller plus loin que ça. »

Momo gémit, le rouge aux joues et la poitrine tambourinant. Mina frotta ses doigts contre sa culotte, Momo n'étant pas insensible aux attentions.

« M-Min', » gémit-elle.

Mina fit descendre ses doigts plus bas, massant le tissu humide. Elle mouillait déjà…

« Je peux mettre la main, Momo ? Tu en as envie ? »

Momo prit un instant pour réfléchir, Mina s'arrêtant, signe qu'elle ne ferait rien sans son consentement. La châtaine lui offrit un sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire exactement ?

—Te caresser, si ça te va. Et tu n'es pas obligée de le faire pour moi. »

Mina lui rendait son sourire. Momo acquiesça.

« J'en ai envie. » Elle ajouta malicieusement : « Et, » elle posa une main sous le menton de Mina, attirant ses lèvres près des siennes, « je le ferais aussi pour toi. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus. La main de brune se faufila dans sa culotte, caressant d'abord son pubis. Les doigts plongèrent dans sa cyprine, entre ses lèvres intimes qu'ils écartèrent. Un lent massage qui laissait Momo interrogative. Elle découvrait la sensation. C'était, encore une fois, la première fois qu'une autre personne qu'elle-même la touchait ici. Quand Mina trouva son clitoris, son majeur le bouscula d'abord doucement, Momo serrant les jambes en réflexe. Puis, de son index, Mina entama une série de caresses plus vives, repartant au niveau de son antre, qu'elle ne pénétrerait pas, pour étaler sa mouille jusqu'au petit bouton de plaisir. Réactif, l'organe pétrifiait le corps de la châtaine de stimulations intenses. Elle gémissait de plus en plus fermement, empêchée par la bouche de Mina qui se liait à la sienne, virait tantôt dans son cou, tantôt à son oreille qu'elle parcourait. Le visage rouge de plaisir, elle sursauta quand la deuxième main de Mina, qui tenait jusqu'à présent sa hanche, massa sa poitrine au travers de sa robe.

La jeune fille sentait ses jambes fléchir. Elle était sûre qu'elle se serait effondrée au sol sans l'emprise de Mina, dont le corps si proche du sien la retenait contre le mur. Les doigts de Mina malaxèrent son clitoris avec plus d'ardeur. Momo lâcha un cri. Elle se sentait proche de jouir, les gestes de Mina étaient si agréables. Elle hésita à demander à son amante d'accélérer. Entre deux baisers, c'était difficile. Elle bougea un peu les hanches, échangeant un regard avec Mina, qui comprit. Ses doigts redoublèrent de vigueur, Momo écartant les jambes, lui laissant plus d'accès. Elle ressentait tant de choses étranges, entre plaisir, désir, et gêne. Elle voulait plus, mais elle était encore incertaine.

Elle n'arrivait pas à penser, de toute manière. Seuls contentaient les picotements dans son sexe, son clitoris martyrisé dont les nerfs devenaient de plus en plus sensibles au toucher de sa belle. Les baisers qui s'échouaient tout le long de son cou, la langue de Mina léchant sa clavicule. Elle sentait des frissons jusque dans son bas ventre, dans son dos et dans ses jambes. Bientôt, elle décrocha. Instinctivement, sa main s'agrippa à celle au travail de Mina et ses jambes se resserrèrent brutalement. Elle venait de jouir.

Haletante, Momo fut embrassée par sa petite-amie. Mina récupéra sa main trempée. Sous le regard de Momo, elle porta deux doigts à sa bouche et en lécha un.

« T'es citronnée. C'est pas mauvais. »

Momo eut envie de s'enterrer. Mina rit.

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te gêner.

—Menteuse, » osa Momo avec un petit sourire.

Mina haussa les épaules, l'air de plaider coupable. Elle alla chercher un sopalin afin de s'essuyer la main, et revint près de Momo, qui avait bougé jusqu'au canapé de son petit appartement entre temps. Un rapide baiser claqua entre elles, et elles se posèrent côte à côte, Momo montant ses jambes sur celles de Mina, qui s'appuya quant à elle contre son épaule.

« C'était bien ? »

Sachant de quoi elle parlait, Momo baisa son front.

« C'était très bien. Tu as été très douce. »

Mina hocha la tête. Momo sourit.

« Tu veux ton tour ?

—T'es sûre ? »

Un rire agita les épaules de la châtaine.

« Je pense qu'il faut bien que je te rende la pareille. C'était vraiment… wow. »

Et Momo rit encore, Mina rougissant. La châtaine plaqua la brunette, de façon à l'allonger en travers du canapé, commençant à baiser ses lèvres, puis son cou, sa main partant caresser ses hanches, ses cuisses, avant de se centrer. Elle était anxieuse car elle n'avait jamais touché quelqu'un d'autre comme ça, mais les regards de tendres encouragements de Mina la mettaient en confiance.

Momo jeta un œil au réveil digital qui reposait sur un meuble du salon. Il était plus de minuit. Elles étaient bel et bien parties pour être des rebelles au sommeil.

* * *

 **Reviews ?**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
